Improvement is desired in the construction and efficiency of posterior spinal implants for immobilizing and stabilizing spine segments. Current devices desire improvement in that it is difficult to make adjustments to the orientation of the components, and then to lock the relative orientations.
In particular, what is desired is a spinal implant that enables adjustment of the relative orientations of the components, and to quickly and easily lock the relative positions of the components.